Before Their Departure
by doubleplum
Summary: What had Kairi felt knowing her two closest companions were set off on yet another journey without her? (BBS secret ending except a slight more in depth and in Kairi's perspective).


Hey and welcome! This is probably my first fic that I've wrote in a while, especially on this site. I plan on making this story about 3 chapters-ish. I'm not much of writer if I'm being honest, but this prompt has been through and out of my head for months. It's something short/simple that I wished it were shown more in the game personally. Let me know what you think! Please do leave reviews and/or favorites, and without further ado, enjoy the story!

* * *

Acceptance

"Sora."

Kairi suspected the day would come. The worlds weren't saved just yet. There was still much to do, and with very little time. She composed herself for the day to come when her two closest loved ones would set off on yet a new journey. Without her. Left behind, on these shores, was something she had to grow to accept. For her protection. And she knew. Except, she couldn't.

 _No more._

"Kairi, I..." The boy was in lost of words. Kairi figured as much. It was just as difficult for him to confess as it was for her to listen. But she had to hear him speak. For him. She managed a smile and nodded her head for him to continue.

"I have to go."

Those words were so vivid to her. She knew this was destined to be. She knew, but—

 _Why can't we stay together?_

It wasn't long when the trio were finally back on their island, their home. They were inseparable with each day that'd gone by. Every morning were times of creating new memories, and every night were recalling the olds. The year that was lost amongst them was just beginning to weave back. Surely. Did those days have to be over? So soon? Her days of waiting would start once more... It was tormenting.

 _How much longer?_

"It's just... They really need me. I am who I am...because of them." A smile adorned on the boy's face as he spoke again.

How she adored his smile...

How it made her stomach churn of guilt. It's not right. His smile was for the rest to see— for those who needed it.

She knew he could bring the end to one's suffering. She knew because she had been there— in his heart. The bountiful memories and emotions of all those connected to him is something she could never bring herself to omit. Those hearts were still waiting.

Kairi sighed and gestured her lips upwards, bringing the smile to her eyes. However faintly.

 _Of course this has to be._

She took hold of his hand to give him her most valuable possession. Her luck charm. A charm that held a solemn promise. An unbreakable connection.

"See you soon." She returned his smile, her voice spoken in sincerity. Her head then turned to face her elder friend. "Take care of him," she teased.

Riku huffed, a curved smile forming, and shook his head in acceptance. He knew. Sometimes there was no telling the sorts of risks and/or foolish decisions Sora could cause to himself, especially in threat of his friends. It's a weakness Riku and Kairi feared very much. Disregarding the point, however, Sora looked baffled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He pouted. It seemed this poke-and-play was common for the three, because they laughed on to no end. Like the older times. This ever-going merriment...

 _Nothing can change that._

"Well, I should be getting home. I'll see you two tomorrow?" Kairi looked from one boy to the other for a confirmation. The boys nodded in reponse, but that didn't satisfy her. She cupped her hands on her hips and warned her boys, "Don't you dare take off without seeing me!"

Sora and Riku glanced at each other, then looked back at her.

"We'll try," Sora replied, radiating his smile.

Riku followed up with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Kairi shook her head though didn't keep from giggling. She gave one final goodbye and made her way to her boat to set off.

" _The three of us will always be together._ "

Just moments after she departed from them and somehow, Kairi was still in doubt. In doubt that those words didn't apply to her. Somehow.


End file.
